


Promise

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Parental Jethro Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Will Gibbs be able to keep his promise?
Kudos: 7





	Promise

## Promise

## Prompt number: 12. Watch me

## Fandom: NCIS

## Rating: General

## Warnings/Tags; None

## Dodging his way through the rush hour traffic, Gibbs looked at his watch. He had to get there before it was too late. It was hard to say if he’d even be forgiven for not being there at the right time and he’d have forgotten entirely if Tim hadn’t gently reminded him as he left interrogation. In an instant, the case files were flung at his senior field agent and the sprint to the car had begun.

## Having made it to the building on time, Gibbs next problem was finding somewhere to park. He spotted a woman tending her garden. A quick conversation and a flash of his creds had the woman only too happy to let him park his car in her drive. Navigating his way around the building, he sighed with relief to find that he hadn’t broken his promise and he watched with pride as his young daughter took to the floor for her first karate match. He admired her poise and her determination; she really was growing up too quickly.

## At the end of the event, he sought out his little dynamo and she leapt in to his ready arms.

## ‘You watch me daddy?’ her face was lit up with a wholehearted smile.

## He couldn’t help but smile back. He thought he’d never regain any of the happiness he’d once had. Fate had served him another chance. The sad ache in his heart was still there but nowadays there was joy too. This little girl and her mum were his everything. He kissed his little martial artist on the forehead and looked in to her bright blue eyes.

## ‘I did princess. And you were amazing.’


End file.
